


Burden.

by Kuro_no_Ai_Hime



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, make-out session, teens getting it on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_no_Ai_Hime/pseuds/Kuro_no_Ai_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the adventures of Tri.</p><p>Taichi is at wit's end. His hometown is threatened by the infected Digimon that make their way into Odaiba by the Digital Waves that connect the Digital World and the human one. He wants to fight but he knows that whenever he does, destruction will follow and a lot of people will suffer the consequences. He feels torn between this burden and his responsibility as one of the chosen children. On top of that, he feels somewhat left behind as the group is not what it used to be and it seems like he cannot find understanding from the others. Last but not least, the Digi-Destineds have always remained incomplete for the past six years after Reader's departure, leaving a significant impact upon the remaining eight. Frustration, pressure, fear, all these factors play a role within this effect and especially Taichi seems to struggle with these the most. Up to this day, he still hopes for you to return to Odaiba so that everything will turn back to normal.</p><p>However, when one day the two of you stand eye to eye again, will things really be like how they used to be?</p><p>Taichi Yagami x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. If you have ever seen my work before either on fanfiction or here, you know that I always start my fics with long ass notes, hahaha.  
> Here I am yet again, with a x Reader one-shot story (2 or 3 chapters ), this time for Digimon Adventure Tri. I am pretty psyched this time, because Digimon is my VERY first fandom I ever got into and hyped over. So of course, you can imagine how psyched I was, probably like a lot of you, when Digimon Tri was announced.
> 
> Now that I am finally old and have some more experience writing, (Yet still much to learn, but however…) I can FINALLY write a Digimon fiction and I am really enthusiastic.  
> Another reason though, is because I have been looking for Taichi x Reader stories, and there are some out there, but ehehe, not enough pronz. All I find is smut between Yamato and Taichi, which is glorious though, but, I do not think it is bad for me to be the first here to post a Tai x Reader smut, right? If you are like me and have been looking for it, let me be the one to provide it to ya!  
> This will have some elements based of the Tri movie, but since it’s been a while again since I’ve seen it, I will probably be not too specific. More like, I use the situation of Tri as a quick intro to this fic.  
> Oh yeah also, since this is a Digimon fic, well, of course there will be Digimon involved.  
> Anyway, that was enough blabbing from me, once again. Please enjoy my sweethearts.

 

Taichi had changed over these six years. He had grown taller, smarter, wiser and perhaps, he has turned a little more serious. Of course, this is probably all part of maturing over time, but the brunette himself felt somewhat restless despite that. He could not place the feeling, a somewhat nagging feeling itching away in the pit of his stomach.

The seventeen year old male could not really say what else was bugging him during the end of these summer holidays. Was it because he felt like he was somewhat left behind? After all, he could tell that he himself was changing, but his friends had changed too.  
  
When the lot of them were in the Digital World, they had always been close. They had each other’s backs, laughed together, cried together, faced a lot of dangers and overcame them. They experienced the craziest things and got dragged into the most thrilling adventures, which had lasted for so long, one would almost think it to be never-ending.

Then suddenly life went back to normal as they returned home and the group was not what they used to be.

It began when Jou went to university and in all honesty, Taichi has not been able to see him a lot ever since. However, since the older male has always been a bit separated from the group of ex Digi-destined regarding their age, he was at least more prepared for that.

Then Mimi went to America. The very girl who kept the group moving with all of her positive energy, was now far, far away. It was not like they did not have any contact anymore, but still, it left the group to be incomplete and it felt strangely dissatisfying.

Koushirou was around occasionally, but because he was a grade below Taichi, Yamato and Sora, he would only join them at high school as a first year student this year. It excited Taichi knowing this now, of course, as they also attended middle school together, but sadly he could still not see his friend as often as he wished for.

As for Takeru, Taichi saw him often enough. Of course he was in middle school like Hikari, but the blonde male occasionally visited the Yagami sister plenty, so sometimes the three of them would spend time together if Taichi did not have anything else to do, or either just for the sake of nostalgia.

Yamato and Sora were always at school and of course, Taichi saw them during classes or breaks. Despite that though, the brunette did not really get the same feeling like he used to. After all, Yamato was very busy with his stupid little band. Okay, he did not mean that. Taichi did not really think they were actually stupid, but still it sure as hell made it a lot more difficult for the two males to actually hang out.

Taichi could safely say that Sora was currently, the only one whom he hung out with on a quite regular basis. The girl always tried to attend the male’s soccer matches whenever she could. And, aside from that, they did homework together, studied together, plus, the two of them always tried to reunite the group whenever it was possible, as far as the group could be reunited as such, of course. Usually it ended up just being Hikari and Takeru and sometimes Yamato, or even Koushirou, but even if they were not _all_ together, Taichi still cherished these moments the most.

Although he could never be truly content nor would it ever feel the same, because there was _one_ person, _one_ ex Digi-destined, that he had not even seen _once_ in these six years. One _friend_ , whom he did not even get as much as a text, a call, or a letter from.

And that person was you.

Last time Taichi saw your face was back in the Digital World, but as soon as you had returned to your own world, he never heard anything from you anymore. At first he guessed it was because he knew you would be moving out of Odaiba, so he thought that maybe it had not been easy for you to contact him, or anyone else from the gang, but when he found your profile on a social website, but you neglected his messages, he assumed that you might have lost your interest in any of your old buddies, or Taichi himself for that matter.

With a loud groan, the young male finally got off his bed. This was totally not his thing though, lying in bed depressed and staring at the ceiling, but the whole matter which involved you, had bothered him for a long while.

 _Six years_ , to be exact.

Why? Why did you not contact him? He would have hoped that you would at the very least tell the lot of you, or him, that the friendship was over.

Yet even then, it would still seem so very unreal.

All nine of you have gone through so many events at a very young age. All of you had gotten so close to each other and you all did unbelievable things that no other child could ever possibly think of. You had experienced something that not even a regular adult would ever encounter in their very life. Would such a thing not be the very core of a strong bond? No matter how you would look at it, all of you were now connected, and became a part of each other’s lives, distance or not.

Yet when it came to you alone, it was different. You were not just far away, but it felt as if you had been completely erased from his life. The distant memory he had from you faintly became non-existent.

This very thought made Taichi ‘s stomach ache till the point of nausea.

A long, exhausted sigh escaped the male’s lips when he walked outside after shoving on his shoes and grabbing his old soccer ball. He decided that kicking the ball around on the old soccer field in the park would cheer him up a bit. Or at least it would distract him.

Taichi tried to keep this thought running, but every time when his mind wandered off, he thought about you.

Why were you the only one whom he had not seen for so long? Not even three years ago, when the Digital World was in need once again of the next generation of Digi-destined.

The brunette did remember you never really liked being a Digi-destined yourself though. He remembered how you always chanted how much you wanted to go home and how much you did not want so much responsibility. You had said that you just wanted things to return back to normal and you never wanted to acknowledge the fact that you had been stuck in the Digital World when you were.

A smile crept upon Taichi ‘s lips. You were always stubborn and the two of you always fought over a lot of things because of that. However, the brunette could not be fooled and he knew that under that grumpy and stern girl, was a caring person who wanted the Digimon and her friends to be safe, just like the rest of the group. You were always reluctant to admit your responsibilities as a Digi-destined,  but whenever you finally acknowledged them, you proved to be very loyal and supported everyone else.

That was what he respected about you. Even if you did not like particular tasks, when you had to do them, you worked harder than anyone else.

All of these reasons, made it all the more difficult to believe that you were now gone. Did you really hate the Digital World that much in the end? Did you really want to leave the past that you all shared behind? Was it worth breaking off contact like that? He wanted answers to all these questions.

Another low groan rumbled within Taichi ‘s chest. Dark brown eyes lingered at his feet until they locked upon a goalpost when he had reached the old soccer field in the park. Normally, he loved to take a few extra runs around the neighbourhood to warm up before practicing his soccer skills, but after his long musing, the walk he took felt like it had lasted forever. Thus, the male found it time to knock his frustrations all within the soccer ball which he now dropped on the ground. It hit with a thud and within the blink of an eye, the black and white object cut through the air in high speed and banged its way in the goal, causing the posts to tremble after the blow.

_‘No point in sulking. Things just have changed now. I guess that goes for all of us and for everything.’_

With slow steps, Taichi walked towards the goal and picked up the ball. He carefully rotated the object within his hand and stared at the various dents in it. Well, he had this ball for a long time now, so he probably would need a new one soon.

Almost as if confirming it for himself, his palms dug within the soft dents of the material.

_‘Nothing lasts forever…’_

Indeed, he was right. Nothing lasts forever, but little did he knew, that there is always a chance for new beginnings.

 

* * *

 

‘Be careful with what you wish for’ is an overused statement, but even though, it proves itself to be right once again when Taichi stands bewildered, frozen in his spot. Strange contortions slowly rip open the sky and a light blue color dissolves to make place for shades of dark red. The phenomena is strange, because it almost seems like it has a ‘pixelated’ shape. Plus, if that was not enough, the odd, but familiar monster that comes flying out of it makes it all click in its place. The monster was gigantic and bug like, kind of looked like a beetle and was coloured black and red.

‘ _Kuwagamon._ ’ Was the first thought that made its way within the boy ‘s mind.

The gigantic Digimon soared  through the sky as it tore over the school ‘s soccer field, causing many people to scream in a panic, making sure that they left their spots and scurried towards somewhere more safe.

After a few flight dives back and forth across the crowd, the gigantic bug suddenly changed its course and flew towards…

‘ _It is heading for the center of the town.’_ Taichi gulped hard and clenched his fist.

Without any further doubts, his body moves forward and the boy dashes after the monster, snatching his bike before riding after the giant bug Digimon.

“Taichi!”

The brunette heard his fellow soccer team members call out for him, but without responding, he just advanced with full focus. Taichi knew he owed his friends an explanation later, but for now, he had to figure out what a Digimon was doing here. Why today? Why now? The anxiety made his heart beat and bang loudly against his chest. Not only that though, but Taichi also knew full well that without his precious Digimon-partner, Agumon, he would never stand a chance against that giant monster up there.

The chase after Kuwagamon caused the monster to zig zag between sky scrapers as soon as it reached town, much to Taichi ‘s horror as he feared for a worst case scenario. He did not even dare thinking about what would happen if the Digimon ended up destroying these buildings. The male swallowed once again and while hastily stomping his pedals, his eyes alarmingly darted to scan his surroundings. The busy and lively atmosphere within the city being disrupted and turning into pure chaos within only mere seconds was indeed a terrifying sight to see.

Upon seeing what was headed for them, the town locals already began to chaotically run across the street and yelled in horror at the unbelievable sight above them. People pushing their way through the mass while tripping over each other in the process of escaping.

Why did the Digimon need to fly out here of all places? It was bad enough that there was little that Taichi could do, but in a place as risky as here, things could get very ugly.

He had no choice but to try and distract it. If he could just lure it out of town, he could bring these people to safety. Yeah, he could…

Sadly, such a thought was pretty naïve, even for Taichi.

The male could not foresee that Kuwagamon would suddenly change its course once again, as it dived suddenly towards him. The large beetle was quick and it rushed for Taichi with high speed, forcing the male to be able to do only one more thing, jump off his bike and jump out of the way.

As he did so, Kuwagamon basically grazed his shirt, missing the boy by an inch as it knocked the bike several meters further.

Taichi groaned when his body hit the stone ground, then sighed as he made that evasion in one piece, but his heart stood nearly still when a loud crash got his attention.

Did he _dare_ look?

Slowly, the male stared towards the source of the sound and watched in horror as a building collapsed in front of his eyes. Shattered windows and colossal concrete pieces of rubble cracked all the way down with a loud crash.

It was worse than he imagined. What if there were people inside that building? What if there lived people inside of it? Were they hurt? Were they severally bruised? Were they…dead?

The terrifying screams and the devastating sounds of destruction made the male’s mind go blank. It was not the first time that he saw a Digimon go berserk, but in his own hometown none the less? That was a whole other story.

His heart beat loudly and hit his chest with powerful throbs, almost making Taichi feel sick. What should he do? What _could_ he do? He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not even see Kuwagamon charge for him again at high speed.

Though, when he did, it was too late. He knew.

He closed his eyes and just like that, it was over.

Although, it was then, when Taichi heard a loud crash yet again that he realized he himself had remained unscathed. His body still remained tense, but when nothing came, he had to open his eyes and did so slowly. At first his vision seemed to be playing pranks on him, at least so he thought, but when he rubbed his eyes thoroughly he could do nothing but stare in disbelief at the newly arrived, but familiar orange creature in front of him.

Before the male could blink, the orange creature blasted its fire attack ,which collided with Kuwagamon ‘s front, knocking the latter into another building. After that the evil Digimon remained immobile, allowing Taichi to finally process his thoughts as the orange creature turned around to face him.

The young male still cannot believe his eyes, and he does not believe his ears either when that familiar voice calls out to him.

“You’ve really grown, huh Taichi?” The creature said, its green eyes flaring with kindness and also,

‘ _Agumon…?’_

He must have looked a bit dumb, staring like a statue at his old friend like that. However, when his brain started to work again, the young male rushed to embrace his orange pal and squeezed him tightly into his arms.

 

* * *

 

One incident after another and  things keep becoming more strange as time passes. It is shock, after shock, after shock and until now, everything has been exhilarating to the brink of possible madness. Taichi had not been feeling well about the Kuwagamon incident and there was too many that he had not understood yet.

Why was Kuwagamon here? What was happening to the world as he knew it? How did Agumon get here? How did the other Digimon-partners come back?

His mind was a maze of information and he had so many different jigsaw pieces that he could not place nor fit. There was nothing he could make out of everything nor anything that made any plausible sense.

And if all of this was not enough, things only got more shocking from here.

There was Mimi, who came back from America and suddenly had announced that she would go to the same high school as the group of Digi-destined. Taichi was happy about this of course, but her timing was insane. His heart bounced at the thought of all of their friends being together again like in the past, but at the same time it was also scary. The male had always hoped for all nine of them to get together again, but he had hoped that it could possibly be while living a normal life here. It was not that he never liked being a Digi-destined, but could he really handle to fight in _their_ world? Could he really be strong enough while watching their own world crumble apart because of _their_ battles?

Taichi was not sure what fate had in mind for them, but because he was so unsure, it made it him all the more anxious.

After Mimi, there were even more surprises.

Mochizuki Meiko, a seemingly shy and quiet girl also transferred to their school and even joined Sora, Yamato  and Taichi himself in the same class. Now this should not be something out of the ordinary, but what was so peculiar was that not long after that, there was a last transfer to their class which not only shocked Taichi, but also other two.

Fate was playing a really dirty trick on them.

It was your average sunny and boring school day. Yamato listening to the teacher ‘s rambling introduction while Sora made notes of his words. Taichi himself knew that this lecture was important, but he could not get his mind to focus. There was too many bothering him and every time that he tried listening to what they got taught, he ended up thinking about the Digimon and Odaiba,  as he stared out of the window with an intense troubled expression on his face.  
  
Nothing got through to him, until the mention of a familiar name by the teacher, caused the brown haired male to snap out of his thoughts and dart his gaze to the front.

“Ah, it seems like our new student has arrived.” The teacher said, staring at the clock as he heard a soft knock on the door. “A little bit late though, not off to a very good start.” Although he more whispered than said the latter.

The students started talking among each other, curious words about the newcomer exchanged between giggles and mumbles.

When the teacher finally called for the new student to enter, the door opened  to reveal a girl already wearing the school’s uniform stepping inside and in front of the classroom.

The whispers among the students increased while Yamato made a noise and Sora slowly shook her head and looked over at Taichi, whose pupils had shrunk to the size of peas and nearly choked when his gaze reached the new girl ‘s face.

Was it coincidence? Or was there some kind of scary, mighty being out there, laughing at their bewilderment as the least expected had finally happened. Was the destructive thrill of the last month not enough?

Six years.

It had been six long years, but even then it did not take the trio too long to recognize the young, stoic and now very confident looking woman standing before their very eyes.

That woman was you.

“Let us all get along.” You calmly said after introducing yourself to your class and after you wrote your name on the blackboard.

 

* * *

 

After class was over, you got up from your desk and started to pack your books. However, after you slung your bag over your shoulder and wanted to leave the classroom, three familiar faces prevented you from doing so.

“Can I help you?” You calmly asked.

Taichi stared at you taken aback and dumbfounded for a moment, before clenching his teeth and speaking up, “How do you mean ‘can I help you’, don’t you recognize us?!”

You cocked your head to the side, but your features did not even do as much as show any sign of you even _trying_ to remember the three in front of you.

“Well?” The brunette urged on.

“Come on,” Yamato started to back up his friend. “Do we not ring a bell at all?”

A low sigh escaped your lips. You also growled a little under your breath, because you did not really feel like having this conversation right now. Sure, you remembered them. You remembered them quite well, actually. However, they belonged to your past now. There was no point in trying to restore something that does not exist anymore, at least, so you believed.  
  
“ _Look._ ” You started sternly. “Things are different now. We each got our own lives, I assume.”

“Yeah, but…” Sora accompanied the two males in the conversation. “It was so sudden…we haven ‘t heard from you, in like, forever.”

You scoffed. “As I said before. Things are different. We were a _cquaintances_ once, but that does not mean that we have to be all buddy-buddy while in this world.”

“Why you—“ Yamato looked at you in shock and nearly stepped forward to give you a piece of his mind, but Taichi stuck out his arm to block his way before he could.

“Do we really mean _that_ little to you?” The brown haired male asked while his tone was low and daring.

A sigh escaped your lips when you looked away from his dark brown eyes, which tried to lock their gaze with yours. “It is not like that. I just think that it seems pointless,” You muttered. “ because the nine of us would have never met if it were not for that mere coincidence. There is no longer a point for us to remain together. We each went our separate ways again and that happened for a reason.”

“Hey..!” Sora seemed just as troubled with your words as the two boys. “But you are here now, right? Of course it has been a long time, but don’t you think that there is an opportunity to this?”

You grumbled. “I returned to Odaiba, but not because of _you_. Do not think that just because we happen to be at the same school and in the same class that I have any obligations towards you. Now, if you excuse me.” Deciding that enough was enough, you made your way past the three, accidently or perhaps even purposely, bumping your shoulder harshly into Taichi while forcing your way through their little barrage.

Yamato growled and scoffed in annoyance. “Six years and her personality even got worse. Her appearance might have changed, but she is still stubborn as hell, if not on an impossible level.”

Sora shook her head. “Well, I don’t think it‘s that strange, is it?” The red headed girl pondered and fiddled with her hair. “After all, she never really contacted us, so I guess her message was pretty clear from the start…”

“Yeah, but still.” The blonde male bit his lip. “I mean, even if she does not want anything to do with _us_ anymore, what about Odaiba? Surely, she has seen what has been going on here as of late. She _is_ a Digi-destined too, you know. If our partners have returned to us, wouldn’t Gaomon ***** have returned to her too?”

“You have a point…” Sora agreed, because she knew that Yamato was somewhat right, but there was nothing _they_ could do if you did not want to get involved. Sure, they could complain to you about your obligations as a Digi-destined, but it was not like they could actually force you. Besides, since you _were_ indeed a Digi-destined, you should be well of your respective tasks yourself.

Then suddenly loud yell of frustration caught Yamato and Sora ‘s attention. Taichi was running his hands through his hair and then clenched his fists angrily while turning towards them. “I refuse to accept it.”

“Taichi…” Sora could understand that he was bothered, but she hoped that he would try to keep himself together.

“What are you going to do man?” Yamato understood too, but he did not really feel like chasing your butt. It would be a waste of time going after you while they needed to think of a way  to stop the rampaging Digimon from invading Odaiba. “I agree, it sucks. However, our Digimon friends need help. It is bad enough that the whole town blames our friends and thinks of them as devil spawn while they do not know good from evil. We do not have time on our hands to be chasing after her.”

“Are you saying you’re just going to let her do what she wants?” Taichi ‘s tone started to mingle with desperation.

“Do you really think that a few words will convince her? She made it perfectly clear that she is done with the Digimon, done with the Digital World _and_ done with _us_.” The blonde retorted.

“But she is right here! After _six_ years. Six years! There is a reason for that and we are bound to make use of that. We _need_ her.” His bottom lip got pierced by his own teeth as he sank them in, his frown deepening in the progress.

“I don’t get you, Tai.” Yamato sighed deeply. “Weren’t you the one flipping over the fact that so many people got hurt, lost their homes due to the ravage that the invading Digimon had caused? I see how troubled you are by it, but you cannot depend on _her_ to make a change.”

“That is not what I meant damn it!” The brown haired boy yelled.

“Maybe not,” Yamato grabbed his bag and shoved a hand in his pocket. “But then, I recommend that you forget about her, and think about _us_ and our _friends_.” The blonde stretched these words. “We might be short on power, but that does not mean we should be dependent because one of us fails to take responsibility. We can do that without her.”

With that said he walked off, leaving behind a upset Taichi while Sora tried to comfort her friend, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go too.”

“Sora…” A long, deep sigh erupted from the male ‘s throat.

“Yes, Tai?” She gently squeezed his shoulder.

“What should I do?” He stared at her with his troubled chocolate coloured gaze.

The girl sighed, then smiled sweetly at her friend. “What _we_ should do. Is accept our fate. We are what we are.” She let go of him and grabbed her bag as well, while handing Taichi ‘s to him. “And I am sure that if we do, that she ‘ll  eventually do so as well.”

Taichi finally cracked a smile back and slowly nodded. He supposed that Sora was right, as always, but still, somewhere deep down, he still felt somewhat worried about the future.

 

* * *

 

And his worry had not been in vain. The group’s Digimon partners were always fighting bravely against the infected Digimon that invaded the town regularly. However, it always ended with a lot of destruction and damaged buildings and in worst case scenarios, injured people.

To be honest Taichi did not know what to do against it anymore. He was at wit‘s end. What was worse was that their Digimon-partners also got blamed. The citizens of Odaiba and the media did not even try as much as figuring out which Digimon was bad, or good. In their eyes, every Digimon was an outright monster that needed to disappear. Which Taichi himself could understand, because how were people supposed to know the differences when their houses and their loved ones were being taken away from them?

Sadly, Yamato did not agree with this point of view at all and became rather fed up with Taichi because of the difficult situation that they were all in.

Every time that the two discussed this subject, they got into a fight. Much to the sadness of their fellow Digi-destined friends.

To be honest, Taichi was fed up of everything himself. He could not stand any of it anymore.  
  
Why could  no one understand how he felt?

This was different from when they were children. This time people were involved. _Their_ people. People were losing their houses because of them. People got hurt because of them. What if people would end up _dead_ because of them? To be honest, Taichi did not want to imagine what he would do if that would happen. He did not think that he could possibly handle that situation.

He would seriously lose it.

Damn Yamato and his stubborn behaviour. Damn him for not getting how grave a situation they were in. They were not playing around, if these battles would continue like this, someone would end up dying because of their actions.

It would be the end of everything.

With a loud groan, Taichi twisted and turned on his bed.

It has been a month now since the last attack, so things have been quiet for a while, but he was not sure if he could really take it easy just yet. To be honest the insecurity of where and when the next attack will take place was what was terrifying him the most.

He had been pondering and sulking like this for hours now and he could not get up the gumption to actually change that. The brunette really wanted to lose these horrible thoughts and secretly, he wished that he could be like Yamato right now, actually just having one focus and that being saving the world. Of course, Taichi wanted this too, maybe even more than the rest of them, but the thought of having to make unnecessary sacrifices terrified him to no end.

And then there was you. Living here in Odaiba now, you must also have been aware of the current situation in which you were settled. You must have seen the rampages of the infected Digimon and what it had caused. Yet you still did not do as much as bat your eyelashes at them. Nor at fruition of all the horror and chaos of last month and before. Did you not want to do anything about this? Were you just going to let this city be destroyed? Were you not even going to do as much as fight. Even if you did not do it for them, would you not do it for your family and loved ones?

Taichi could not imagine that you actually not cared. You must have had a reason for remaining as you were. Sadly, the brown haired boy could not figure out in the slightest what that reason should be.

The boy groaned once again.

“Taichi…?” Agumon called, silently walking to his human friend.

“…” However, there came no response.

“Taichi?” The Digimon tried again.

“I…don’t really want to talk right now, Agumon. I’m sorry…”

Watching the boy shift in his bed, the orange creature sighed.

He walked closer, then climbed unto the bed to sit beside Taichi, who had his back turned towards him.

“I know that we already talked about this before…” Agumon started. “But, it is really not your fault.  Actually, it has been like it always has been, Taichi. You and me, fighting as a team for the greater good…That is what matters, right?”

When no response came yet again, the Digimon decided to continue, “You are not a bad person, Taichi. Everything you have done so far was done with the right heart, please, remember that.”

Green orbs observed the prone position of the body, but there was still no change. With a sigh, Agumon decided that enough was enough, so he decided to keep quiet from here on out. At least, for this evening.

He was not sure what to do. As Taichi ‘s Digimon partner, he felt really obligated to make his friend feel better. However now, this felt like a near impossible task.

With a sigh, the orange creature slid off the bed, with the intention to get something for Taichi to eat, as the male did not do this all day. However, even while being sad, no one could say no to a quick snack, right? Agumon thought it might cheer his buddy up, so he thought he should give it a try. Although, the little dragon had barely made his way out of the bedroom before a sudden ring of the doorbell alarmed the two.

“Just let them leave.” Taichi murmured barely audible, but clear enough for Agumon to hear.  “Both Hikari and mom have keys, so they’ll be fine.”

“Okay…” Agumon replied somewhat convinced as he walked down the stairs ***** **2**.  He sighed and focused on his intended task at hand. However, even after he decided to ignore the person who was at that door, they seemed very persistent as after a few times of buzzing, the ringing seemed to become more frequent and frantic. Even to the brink of making Agumon think that these people were being pretty cheeky. It could not be someone they knew, or otherwise Taichi would have said that he expected visitors, or at least warned Agumon beforehand.

Of course it was possible that this would be a surprise visit, but still. The brown haired male was not the least a bit in the mood for anything, so it would be futile anyway.

“Grr…” The dragon growled after the buzzing continued then finally gave in and stormed towards the front door. He supposed that he had no choice but to give them a piece of his mind.

“Listen, we do not accept any visitors right now , so would you _please_ …!” When the Digimon pretty much threw open the door, he was extremely surprised by the person that stood at the door.

“Y…You..”

“Is Taichi here?” You asked straight to the point. You supposed that you could try and start conversation with Agumon, but you doubt that Agumon was not already aware of how things were between you and the other Digi-destined, or specifically Taichi.

“He is…but, wow! You have grown too didn’t you?” Well, no surprise that he would be so shocked. It has been six years after all.

You huffed and petted the Digimon on the head before walking inside, although uninvited.

“I don’t think you should go to him now.” The orange creature’s tone turned stern. You assumed that of course, Agumon would also a bit bitter about how you treated Taichi and the others, but you did not worry about it though. “I don’t think he can use it right now.”

“I can imagine, but I doubt that his petty little personal problems matter right now.” You sighed.

Agumon growled. “Hey! While Taichi is worrying himself sick about you and the people that live here, you just have been sitting around and doing nothing!”

“Hm?” You chuckled. “Is that what he told you?”

The Digimon shook his head viciously. “I have not seen you around during our fights…”

“Touché.” You admitted, you had not joined them in any of their battles. However, you did not really feel like it either to be honest.

Some time ago, after you returned to Odaiba, Gaomon appeared to you, saving you from an infected Digimon that was about to smash you to a pulp. Naturally, you were really happy to see your old Digimon-partner and words could not express how you had felt at that very moment. However, you were also frustrated.  
  
You had decided to leave your past behind you, and live normally again like you used to before you went to the Digital world. You actually managed this for six years, so you thought that indeed, you would be finally free from the huge responsibility that came with being a Digi-destined. However, the day that Gaomon appeared before you, you knew what it had meant.

And actually, you were extremely unsettled because of that.

Why did it have to be you? Did you not have enough adventure when you were just a little girl? Was that not enough? Sure, you are thankful for meeting Gaomon and the other Digi-destined, but did being with them really have to mean that you would have to carry such a heavy burden? You never asked to be one of the chosen children, yet you were.

Why?

However, you did understand, that very likely, you had no choice but to accept your fate.

You finally interrupted your thoughts and spoke to Agumon again. “Please, let me see him for just a little while. If he does not want to talk to me I will go immediately, okay?”

The Digimon sighed, then nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly. Afterwards, he followed you upstairs, assuming that you still remembered where Taichi ‘s room was, which you indeed did.  
  
After you knocked on the door three times, you heard no response, but then looked back at Agumon, who nodded and gave you the ‘go ahead’. The Digimon himself would wait outside in the progress, assuming that you would like to talk to Taichi freely. Especially if he considered that the two of you had been apart for such a long time.

When you walked inside, your eyes immediately fell upon Taichi ‘s prone form, which was still in the same position ever since his Digimon left the room.

“I heard you yell, who was at the door?” The brown haired boy asked, thinking that it was the little dragon who stood at his bed.

“Someone you know.” You retorted calmly, waiting for a proper response of the male.

Within the blink of an eye, Taichi shot up right, staring with wide, brown eyes at your form. He could not believe what he was seeing.

“Yeah, I know that you were probably not expecting me,” You started. “Let alone wanted to see me right now, but…” You paused, unsure on how to continue what you were going to say. “I…figured that we needed to talk.”

The male ‘s position relaxed, his shoulders slumping. “What about? I thought that you made it pretty clear that you were done, with us—with everything.” He knew that he actually should be sort of relieved seeing you, considering that it might mean that you would be enforcing him and the others against the infected Digimon, but on the other hand, he was still sour about what you had said after meeting the first time in six years. Also, after that, he had tried to approach you several times, but you always avoided him or either told him to get lost, so there was that.

“Look, I know you indeed have the right to talk to me like that, but,” You sighed and took the chair from his desk and swirled it around, so that you could sit on it and rest your arms over the back of the chair. Yes, indeed, you were pretty cheeky to just do that, but Taichi did not know any different from you even though it had been ages since you were at his place. “I think that we do not have a choice here.”

The male growled as he looked at you, his pupils quivering with evident feelings of anger, confusion and perhaps, something else. “Why…now?”

You shrugged. You wanted to say something cheesy, like, ‘better late than never!’ but you decided that this would not be a good moment for that. “I really do not want this,” You averted your gaze a moment as you stared through the window at the dark sky outside. “to be honest…I have never wanted any of this.”

A questioning expression made its way unto Taichi ‘s face.

“You know,” You continued. “Being a Digi-destined. I have told you six years ago, have I not? I always detested it somewhat, because I do not want to carry such a burden like this.” Your expression saddened. “I am grateful that I met Gaomon and I am grateful that I met you guys…but I cannot handle the thought of failing in something like, protecting those I care about.”

The confused expression on the male ‘s face changed into disbelief, although he remained silent.

“I mean we were just kids. I was terrified you know. This is not a videogame, nor is this just some crazy child ‘s fantasy. This was _our_ reality. That has been a part of our life. Of course, we had been chosen to assist the Digital World and I know that I should probably feel proud of having had such a role, but I was also afraid.” You sighed. “We were nine children, blessed with a great purpose, but burdened with difficult tasks.  I just thought, that if I would push my past away like that, I could finally live my life like I used to.” You finally finished, “That is all.”

“Yamato told  you, didn’t he?” Taichi finally asked you as he swung his legs over the bed to face you properly.

You nodded.

The other day, you bumped into Yamato after you were about to walk home from school. At first you were about to ignore him, but if he would allow it, the blonde haired male could be a lot more stubborn than the brunette. He had a firm grip on your school uniform and refused to let you walk away from him, so after a good few minutes of screaming, the two of you eventually sat and talk. Then Taichi came up, and Yamato had told you about Taichi and the others and about himself and about the Digimon.

It made you realize that you had been a huge coward.

Your friends were struggling to deal with guilt all the same while fighting for Odaiba ‘s safety and especially Taichi who seemed to be the most troubled about the current situation.  
Yet there was you, who was running away from her responsibilities as a chosen one.

If you would not help your fellow Digi-destined, then who would?

And if you were so afraid of getting your family and friends hurt, how would you feel about _the others_. What if they could not make it without you? And even if they could, could you truly live with yourself, knowing that you would have abandoned them while they were fighting for their  and everybody else ‘s life?

Taichi finally sighed. “I see…”

You nodded again. “That makes us somewhat similar does it not? ”

Both Taichi and you, were extremely terrified of hurting those around you. It was strange that you had the same fears, yet you had a complete different view of the situation. The brown haired male wanting to fight, but not knowing how to. While you, did not want to fight, but wished that you had the strength to do so.

“I guess…” The boy stood up and cracked a tiny smile, to which you did the same.

However, your smile soon faded when the male suddenly punched your shoulder.

“Ow!” You held it quickly, while glaring at the male.

“That was for the other day when you nearly pushed me over, with your gorilla strength.” The male referred to the day when you had bumped him aside.

“How extremely low of you, hitting a girl.” Your glare intensified as you scoffed.

The smile on his face  grew. “You are not a little girl anymore, are you? As a strong and fully grown woman, you should be able to handle a blow.”

You coughed at the ambiguous sound of his words, but you decided to shrug it off because it must have been just you hearing that, and thinking in that direction, right?

Anyway, you quickly regained your usual stoic exterior as you looked at the digital clock over at the male ‘s desk, you decided it was time to make your way out. As you stood up, the male looked at you curiously.

You answered his unspoken question. “It is getting late.”

“Do you _have_ to go?”

Now you were the one looking at Taichi weirdly. “Well, I figured that you would like some time alone now, since you did not seem to feel very well, plus I got to get up early tomorrow.”

“How early?”

With a frown, you answered. “8:00. A.M.”

The male retorted, “That is not that early. I got soccer practice too at 8:30 you know, and I have had earlier days.”

“Ah, so you still play soccer huh,” You remembered.

“Mhm.” The male replied casually with a nod.

“I see…” You returned, not sure whether you should say more about it or not.

Luckily, Taichi made such doubts unnecessary as he continued the conversation. “I know, it is probably strange to choose this evening of all moments to catch up for six years of time…” He huffed, because he was aware of how weird and unlikely it sounded. “But while you’re here…” Then again, it was not like you were an actual stranger to him.

After some pondering, you sat back down and sighed. “I guess. It is not like we will be getting any other opportunity before duty calls again…” You sounded somewhat cynical.

There was a point in that, Taichi agreed. Although, his actual reason for keeping you here, was a bit selfish. He had always been down about how the group had been falling apart and about how the others did not have as much time for him as they used to. Especially now that he needed it with all the doubts that lingered within his brain. Not to mention that he had not seen you in forever, so he figured that if he wanted to make up for that time, or at least make a good head start, he should do it now.

 

* * *

 

Since it would take a few good hours for Hikari and his mother to return, Taichi figured that the both of you and Agumon might as well spend some time on the couch. It was not the most exciting thing ever, but it was not like it could be any different considering the now somewhat awkwardness between the two of you.

It was weird, because neither of you could think of anything to say to one another, yet it should be easy since you had six years of life experience to exchange. Yet now that you were finally sitting next to each other, although with a major amount of space between the two of you, you just occasionally shared some thoughts on a TV program before silently watching again.

Occasionally, Agumon, thank the little creature for his open personality, made a few jokes and that somewhat helped making the alien feeling disappear. Although, after an hour passed, the Digimon was fast asleep.

“Huh, he must have been tired.” You pointed out as Agumon was snoozing lightly, while resting peacefully against his Digi-partner ‘s arm.

“Which is pretty odd.” Taichi admitted. “Normally, I am out cold long before he is.”

“Do not tell me that I am keeping you awake, now.” You huffed. “Especially not since you were the one forcing me to stay.” Well, okay ‘forcing’ was a bit much, but anyhow.

“Well,” The brunette started. “I am not saying that, but…”

You glared and narrowed your eyes. Strange, you were beginning to think that he was indeed trying to blame you.

The male scratched the back of his head and run a hand nervously through his wild hair. “I uh, am going to tuck him in.” With that, the boy stood up and took his Digimon-partner to bed. He took him upstairs and laid the dragon on the bed.

When Taichi dawdled back down the stairs though, he was not expecting _you_ to suddenly be knock out.

At first he thought you might have been playing a prank on him. However, he realized that would be very unlikely, since you were not really a person to joke around a lot. But he did not mind that though.

A bit wary, the brunette slowly slumped over to you, but when he stood in front of you, he could indeed hear your soft and rhythmic breathing.

‘ _Are you kidding me? This could have been barely 5 minutes and you are already out cold?_ ’ The male smiled and snorted. He was thinking about making a picture of your face first then would show it to you after waking you up as part of a prank, but when he saw you smiling in your sleep so peacefully, he could not get himself to try it.

He studied your face, which was slightly tilted to the side as your head was resting on the back of the couch. You were sitting upright, so occasionally your head bobbed and nodded, but despite that, you seemed to be fast asleep.

Taichi felt kind of odd, staring at you like this without you even knowing, but to be fair he still did not get used to see how much you had changed over the years. He never really got the chance to notice properly,  so now that he was close to you, he found that time has been very kind to you.

Your hair had grown longer and you had grown a lot taller as well. Although, that applied to all nine of the Digi-destined, so he assumed it might have been silly to think so.

Other than that he noticed the change of your features, your face seemed much more gentler and much more…womanly.

Even the rest of your body had kept up and Taichi noticed this when he kept track of the way your chest kept falling and rising due to your breathing.

It was a huge mistake to have stared.

The thing was,  the shirt you were wearing was low cut and you were wearing a hoodie over it, but it was not zipped all the way up so from where the young male was standing, he did not get a bad view at all.

Crap, what was he going to do? The best and first thing that he probably should do, would be waking you up so that you could go home. He would walk you home, considering it was dark outside, so that would be no problem, but as long as he could find some distraction now, that would be fine.

But then again…

A part of him did not want you to go yet, despite the time. Besides, it was only 10:00 PM., which was not that crazy a time, so if he could just spend a little longer with you, even if it would only be an hour, he would be content.

Taichi sighed and inwardly cursed his selfish side before sitting down next to you.  
  
It had been a while since any of the others , aside from Takeru and Sora, visited his home. So he supposed that he was almost happy that you were here. He was not really sure yet whether the two of you had actually ‘made up’ or anything like that, but then again, hostility was something that would not be of any help within the group anyway.

With a groan, the male leaned back and closed his eyes. The two of you never got along super great, but it was not like you were enemies. He did not talk with you like he could always talk to Sora of Yamato for that matter, but on the other hand, he could tell that under your cold demeanor a caring and considering person was hiding. Although, you showed it in a different way than most people.  
  
Taichi chuckled. Here he was yet again. Day dreaming, getting lost in thoughts…

‘ _Well…I figured that I should wake her up now—‘_

His eyes shot open when a sudden weight fell into his lap, his thighs overflowing with a warm feeling and a pooling heat beginning to form itself between his legs. With a really stressed out expression, the male slowly darted his gaze to where the sensation was coming from.

You had toppled over and fell with your head in his lap, softly continuing snoozing as you were, one of your hands rested on his thigh, squeezing away in a very unfortunate, or either not so unfortunate, manner.

The male gulped hard. How was he supposed to deal with this situation? Sure, he supposed he could just throw you off his lap, but he did not want to be that cruel. Maybe just wake you up? However, he sure hoped that when you would wake up like this, you would not get weird assumptions about him or anything.

“Hey…” He tried to whisper, to which you only softly groaned at, your hot breath roaming his lower regions.

As if that was not bad enough, the noise you just made, kind of had the opposite effect of what he wanted to happen.

Maybe, call out louder? Did he have a choice?

So Taichi tried that once more, but still you did not budge, except that you began to squeeze his thigh to which he responded a bit too positively at. The male swallowed once again and he felt that the blood in his body was starting to rush nowhere but down south.

He was getting excited, but sadly, in more ways than one.

‘ _How will I get myself out of this situation.’_ He frowned and sighed deeply, trying to slide his lower body off the couch, but in the end it only caused his groin to move against you, causing his problem to grow bigger and bigger, in the literal sense.

He was done for. The boy just knew it. If you would wake up and he would be hard like this, he was sure that you would probably never let him hear the end of it.

However, maybe fate had a little bit mercy on him today.

Your phone was ringing loudly in your pocket, causing you to startle awake quite abruptly. This cut Taichi some great slack as  you did not even notice the little problem that he was having.

 “Huh…?” You rubbed your eyes questionably, staring at the male dumb founded before looking around you confused, most likely still being very drowsy.

“Should you not answer that?” Taichi quickly altered his position and grabbed a pillow from behind you so that he could hide his bulge under it.

You just looked at the male with confusion.

“Your phone.” He cleared up for you. “It went off a while ago.”

“Oh…” You leaned back before stretching your body and you ran your hands through the loose threads of your hair. A very appealing sight to see now, much to Taichi ‘s dismay. “Did I fall asleep…?”

Instead of answering, almost as if afraid of the possibility of his voice betraying him, the male just nodded.

“Oh…” You said again. “Well, I _am_ tired though.” You grunted in slight annoyance. “Guess I should have went before after all…” You yawned, then paused when you noticed that Taichi was sitting in his spot, without moving, keeping that pillow in place as if protecting it. The strange thing was, that despite that he was holding the pillow, he looked extremely uncomfortable. Could have been just your imagination though.

“Taichi?”

He turned to you. “Y- yeah?”

“I…think I am going to go home now.” You eventually said, deciding that you did not want to bug the male.

“N- No wait,” He quickly said. “I ‘ll walk you home.”

You frowned. “What the hell is that necessary for? I can walk by myself you know.” You know that he was probably just trying to be nice ,or at least, somewhat courteous, but you felt like you did not need it.  “Thanks though.” You eventually added, to not sound too cold.

With that, you got off the couch. “I will find my way out. See you later.” You were about to walk out, but before you even made a step further from the couch, a sudden hand pulled you back by your wrist. Though, since you were still drowsy because of sleep, it did not take long for you to topple backwards unto the brunette ‘s pillow covered lap.

“T- Taichi?” You said, more surprised than angry. “What the hell?”

“Uh,” He started, his voice sounding quite soft and doubtful. “Sorry…” He actually had just meant to get you to sit back down, just until his problem would have faded so that he could walk with you. However now that you were his close to him, he feared that his problem would not be going down any time soon.

Despite his apology though, you spoke. “Let go of me.”

The male let go of you, but despite that, you did not immediately get up.

After that neither of you made a movement, either because you not wanted to or because the situation confused you.

The silence was killing you, so you decided to open your mouth once more. “Fine, let us go now then…”

“I ….I  uh,” His voice sounded doubtful.

“What?”  
  
“I can’t get up right now…”  He finished his sentence.

“I will get off you then we can go.” You retorted.

Aw come on. Did he really have to come out and say it? It would be honest, but he was very worried about your reaction. After a reunion like this, this surely would be inappropriate, would it not be?

“No, I mean…”

Taichi ‘s heart nearly stood still when you abruptly faced him, looking at him over your shoulder as you still sat on him. “You mean what?”

After a bit more silence, The brown haired male still could not get himself to actually say anything, so in a panic, he shoved your body off his lap, causing you to fall on your back beside him, causing you to stare at him in bewilderment.

You would yell at him for shoving you off so roughly all of a sudden, but when he suddenly closed in to hover over you, a little alarm went off inside of your head and your heart was doing somersaults inside your chest.

As  you were staring at his face directly now, there was nowhere to run nor elsewhere to look. As you were this close to him for the first time ever, you noticed that the male in front of you had turned quite good looking. Especially if he was staring at you like that with such an earnest expression. It made you feel quite unsure of what to do, but you relaxed as his features turned gentle.

“Tai—“

“I’m sorry.” He interrupted before you could say anything else.

At first you were confused about what he meant, but when you suddenly felt something poking at your thigh, you just gaped at him with your eyes wide and your lips slightly parted.

“I couldn’t help it! I’m just a guy you know! No, wait, do not misunderstand that! I just..” He was not sure what else to say.

You  sighed deeply, and on your face was, which was very rare to see and for Taichi the first time he actually saw it happen, a dark red blush on your face. You really wanted to scold him for this, but then again, you figured that he was already troubled enough as he was.

“It is okay.”

When your soft tone reached his ears, a sudden feeling of relieve washed over him. He did not say anything else, but the smile on his face told you all that you needed to know.

After the silence lasted once again, you really felt like you needed to interrupt it by urging the male to get a move on, but a part of you was reluctant to do so for, to you, reasons unknown.

Taichi however just kept staring at you, his hands on the couch beside each of your shoulders.

This situation was freaking you out because you did not know what was going to happen next. Should you push him off? Or should you just go with the flow? You admitted that you were less strict with him considering how depressed he seemed earlier, however you sure hoped that your decision would not be regretted. You shuffled underneath him somewhat warily. “Taichi…?”

Almost as if your tone held a secret message, just like that he responded as he dived down, his lips suddenly connecting with yours, quite roughly might I add.

His mouth rather bumped into you, causing your confusion to be even greater than it already was, but despite that, you did not push the male away.

It was a strange sensation, his lips being much softer than you would ever expect them to be, but what was even more odd was when realization finally sunk within your mind.

As it did a gasp escaped your lips and it seemed that Taichi took that as a hint to pull back. His face was flustered and he began panting,  although his body seemed more relaxed, except for that certain part of him of course. The latter’s poking on your thigh not making this easier on you by the way.

“This just…seemed…right.” The boy ‘s voice sounded from above you.

How was this supposed to seem right? The two of you had barely spoken before his aside from a few harsh exchanges of words and it had escalated this quickly?

Unless there was something else that Taichi had never told you in these six years.

Or either there was something else that you never told yourself in the past six years, considering you allowed him to do it.

“W…Why?” You managed to sputter.

The male shrugged his shoulders. He did not really think while doing it, nor could he really explain why he suddenly felt the need to kiss you. It was just that you were lying under him, staring at him like that, being so close to him. And strangely, it felt as if he finally tackled down a long awaited opportunity, which was a strange comparison , he wondered to himself.

Before you even got the chance to complain, he kissed you again, this time even more forceful than during the first time.

You groaned because you were starting to get used to the feeling, even though your heart was doing those weird flips inside of  your chest again. Why was this happening? Why did you not dislike it? Why did you allow him to do this?

Although, even if you were questioning yourself all of the above, when his lips started to move against you, you started to lose your ability to think logically.

Instead,  you could feel that your body was starting to adjust and rather welcome Taichi as you arched your back and your hips buckled into him.

When the male noticed he pulled back again. Light pants coming from his parted lips while he stared down at you with a rather hazy expression. You could not identify it, but you did not get the chance either as he captured your mouth with his own for the third time, causing a tiny moan to finally erupt from your throat while your eyelids were starting to feel heavy. Your vision was turning unclear. Your body was growing hot and your mind was turning blank.  What was happening to you?  
In a reflex, your hands moved up and pushed against his chest, your fingers hooking and pulling in the front of his shirt.

Taichi just groaned in response, gradually returning the favour but taking a hold of your hips in an attempt to pull you more towards him and connect them with his own. He watched your eyes fully close before he did the same and deepened the kiss even more, moving against you with his lips and making his tongue join the activity in the progress.

He somewhat felt that he had craved this. Although he did not know this before, but he reacted so well and the more he tasted you, the more difficulty he found holding back. The brunette found it a comforting thought that you seemed to allow it so far, making him think that maybe, just maybe , you enjoyed it as much as he did.

It was abrupt and quite sudden, but the thrill of it made his body quiver with excitement.

He wanted more.

…

“Big brother, sorry to have kept you waitin--”  

Before his mind could even progress the more than familiar voice of his sister Hikari, his eyes went wide open before he slowly pulled away from you.

At first you were in a daze, gazing at him confused, but when a second voice joined in, you suddenly felt very conscious about what just happened.

“Oh my, I am sorry to interrupt.” Mrs. Yagami stood beside her daughter and looked quite shocked at the two of you, making out on the couch. “If I had known, we would have made sure to stay away a little longer.”

…

You did not know what was worse, the feeling of guilt of letting it happen, or the feeling of shame because you  got caught.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable. First I wanted to do like smut in the first chapter, but I felt like that would be to similar to what I always do. Aside from that I think this still went a bit quickly, but then again I wrote 10.000 words so it cannot that incomplete I think, haha. Just that the transition felt somewhat odd to me. But I am used to writing 'one-shots' like this. I hope I made it come across a bit plausible.
> 
> How was Reader 's character? I know she comes a cross a bit mean maybe, but I like to write different personalities so I gave it a shot without seeming to over the top.
> 
> Anyway loves, hope you enjoyed the story. I will be sure to try and write this weekend, otherwise I will surely have the next chapter up next week.
> 
> SIDE NOTES: *Gaomon: I don’t know if you honeys know him, but he is like a blue boxing dog like digimon. (Google him because I am a perfect explainer ahahaha) He is awesome! I like him because he’s like cute, but not a too girly Digimon. I think he would actually fit perfectly as a Digimon partner. (I am not aware btw if he actually is in one of the Digimon series. I’ve only seen Adventure and Adventure 02 and Digimon Frontier. (And busy with Tri now of course.) But There is this Digimon game I play on PS4 and I really liked Gaomon when I saw him there.  
> Anyway yeah, so I picked him because he is cool, and also because I did not really want to think of a made up Digimon. Not because I couldn’t but because it is harder for readers to relate to a made up Digimon I think? (Personally, I had this experience, so I assumed it.) So yeah. If you have any other preferences, I suggest that you yourself fill in a name whenever you read it out.
> 
> *2 I don’t even even remember/know if Taichi ‘s house has stairs lmao.


End file.
